Stubborn
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: "You are so stubborn." - Fate. "You make it sound like I'm some tiger going after yummy meat!" - Nanoha. "I love you, I've said this many times but I'm yet to prove it to you." - Fate. Fluff.NanoFate.Love.OneShot.


A/N: Hello everyone. Here's my first oneshot. *laughs nervously* I was inspired, I just watched the Movie 1st and it was so nice. Everyone should watch it soon! *hearts on eyes* so… here I'll show everyone how I naturally write a story. (You Are My Life is an experimental style, where I try to write in different POVs trying to understand each character.) I'll be using my usual… transitional POV changes. I used to just write original stories so; fan fictions really are a new to me so… please be gentle? *smiles* *hides* AND NO, this is not a Christmas special, *wink* *wink* and I must say this is a **SHORT** oneshot so… yes.

Ages… hmmm… 23. ViVid timeline I guess.

**Stubborn**

~Risa Arakawa~

"_It got me into thinking… What if she hadn't been stubborn and stopped going after me after our first encounter? I'm sure I wouldn't be here right now. I'm sure I'd be forever tortured by my Mother… be haunted by memories. Be stuck in the past, never moving, and never gaining life._

_Or maybe… I'd be dead by now. Gone. Perished. Dissolved. So I'm very thankful that I'm right here now. Living a life where I can be myself, a life where I can make my own decisions. _

_A life being loved by those I love." _

I felt warm arms struggling wrapped around my neck. I turned around to look at her and smiled.

"Nanoha."

Fate called her name. She turned around and looked at her beloved, hugging her back by the waist, pressing her forehead on the shorter lady's.

Fate had been waiting for Nanoha by the bridge where they became friends. Leaning onto the railings, looking towards the sea. Every time she asks to be transported in to Earth, she was always brought here. And every time she's here, she was always reminded of that day.

"Nanoha." The golden locked female called to her lover again, who's furiously blushing at the act. Today is Christmas Eve. They had decided to go out together and spend the night together. Fate was just dispatched from a long term mission, and Nanoha was on vacation helping in her family's business. "Nanoha."

"Mou, Fate-chan, stop calling my name. It's really…" the copper browned haired female looked to her said, and exploded into a heating blush. "Embarrassingly lovely. Mou…" She dug herself on her scarf, hiding at least half of her face.

Fate just laughed at her. A healthy laugh, a laugh that has been a trend, a laugh that… Nanoha always loved.

"What were you thinking before I arrived? Did you wait long?" Nanoha asked successfully escaping from Fate's grasp, positioning herself beside the blonde, and looked into the sea as well. "Ah~~ this place is so nostalgic." She grabbed onto the railing, stretching her body upward, she inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Ah, I was just thinking of that time we first met. You were really stubborn. Calling to me all the time 'Fate-chan!' 'Fate-chan!' always fighting me," Fate said as she scratched her cheek and looked at her lover. "But I was glad you were."

"You make it sound like I pushed you into a wall, like I'm a tiger after some yummy meat!" Nanoha pouted at her. "Well… maybe I was after some yummy meat." She smirked and made the blonde blush.

"Can I ask you… what attracted you to me, Nanoha?" Fate asked looking at the sky. Whereas at the same time two white doves flew by, passing by the blue heavens.

Nanoha then softly pulled Fate's face to look at her. Scrutinizing the blonde's features. "Your eyes." She told her. So earnestly that the flaxen female immediately turned into a shade of red. "They were so lonely… and pretty. I want to… make those lonely eyes smile. And I want those pretty eyes… to look at me. Only me."

"Nanoha…" Fate was just about to put her right hand on Nanoha's face, but the brunette suddenly turned her back on her. "Nanoha…?"

"And I really love it when you say my name." Slate blue eyes peeked at red, and her cheeks bloated into a pout. "So, I really want to push you into a wall now… and ravage you like there's no tomorrow."

Pink cheeks burned into red. Fate's face blushed into an impossible red that's almost the same as her eyes. "B-Bu-But! Nanoha! It's still early! We-we-we-we-we—"

"Mou, Fate-chan, you're just so cute!" Nanoha turned to face her beloved and grabbed her left arm. "Shall we? Before I really take you to a love hotel. You have a plan right?"

"L-L-L-L-L-L—" Fate blushed and stuttered. Nanoha pinched her nose to snap her out of it. "Ah, so-so-sorry. Ye-yes, I have a plan. Then over this direction my lady." Fate said and led her Nanoha into her black car.

xoxoxoxo

"_When I was young? No, No. I wasn't attracted to Yuuno-kun. He was just a friend, right from the start and that won't change. And because of that, I wondered… if I'll be happy right now, if I hadn't met her. Her eyes were captivating, her golden hair complementing her flesh. She was really pretty. I know I was young, I was _nine_. But it wasn't written on anything that there's an age limit for love._

_Right then and there, I knew it was real. And I realized what I wanted to tell her. '_I love you._' Yes, that's it. That's right. I want to call her. Say her name… like there's no tomorrow. See her all the time… live with her. Have her babies… _

_Okay, I know I lost track there. But I can't keep my thoughts straight when I'm with her when she's grown… so pretty. A woman that everyone would love to have, a mother every children would love to spend with. A friend that anyone would be close with… and a lover that only I can love with all my heart."_

"I'm such a romantic." She turned to look at me, red eyes filled with confusion. "I was just talking to myself, nyahaha~"

"Well… if you say so… just remember that, always talking to yourself is bad, you know?" Fate told Nanoha as they drove.

"So Fate-chan, what made you get this car?" Nanoha asked her as she looked out the window. "Lindy-san told me she'd been offering this car to you since you were 16 and you only accepted it recently, why?"

"Because I want to prove to you that… I'll take care of you and… the seat next to me… would only be yours." Fate said looking at her chestnut haired girlfriend at every pause. "And besides, we just can't fly anywhere, and I won't let you walk either. And much more, I won't let you go into public vehicles where other men can look at you. You're mine."

"Nyaha~ my girlfriend is so possessive~~" Nanoha said in glee, as she grabbed Fate's hand that was on the gear shift. "Although… I'm dangerous you know?"

The car swerved to a sharp left. "Na-Nanoha!" Fate managed to stay calm as Nanoha's thumb made circles on her forearm. "Nanoha~~~~~~~~" the blonde whined, putting on her cutest face.

"Okay, Okay. Sorry~ I won't do it anymore. I'll just do it later… when no one else is around. I'll make sure that this car is memorable." Nanoha said as she winked at her wine-eyed lover, who did her best to concentrate on the road.

xoxo

"_It was always hard to control myself whenever I'm with… her. It's like; everything she does turns me… into a beast. I want to push her… somewhere, where we can be alone. To kiss her… everywhere that no one else but I, can see. To roam my hands free of her as I possess her into myself. _

_Love her with all of my life. Never betray her… and never give the place beside her… to someone else." _

"Nanoha, we're here." I told her as I opened her door. "Do you know this place?"

Nanoha shrugs and shakes her head. "No. What is this place, Fate-chan?"

Fate inhaled, and coughed. "Milady, fourteen years ago, when we fought. This is that empty warehouse we are almost caught by Chrono. That same place where you… first called my name. This is now a well known restaurant that… I want to dine in with you, and only you." She bowed and offered a hand to her date. "Let me lead you inside,"

Nanoha walked silently as she took in the surroundings. The place had really changed, very new and relaxing. It certainly was a place that she would enjoy.

They sat inside and ordered. They ate, and it was like just any ordinary day. But then suddenly, all the other customers as if it was scripted, started leaving one by one. At the same time when men in black entered one by one. Each having a suitcase on one of their hands.

The two of them didn't heed any attention as they just kept on eating their food. The men in black all sat down on seats that were near them.

"Fate-chan. What's with these people?" Nanoha asked telepathically, followed by a wink.

"Don't wink at me! And… just don't pay them any attention." Fate said as she tried her best to ignore them.

In a swish the lights turned off but opened quite immediate. All the men in black had musical instruments in their hands, and started playing a loving tune. In all violins and a classical feel, _Lyrical Wish Strings Mix_ started playing.

Fate Testarossa-Harlaown took the hand of her date, and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, Nanoha." Nanoha just looked at her. Eyes filled with confusion.

"I've been suppressing this for a long time… And I can't seem to hold back anymore." Fate kissed Nanoha's hand and looked at her. "I love you. I may have said this a lot of times, but I'm yet to prove it to you."

"Fate-chan, that's not tru—"

Fate brought out a small box with a ring in it. "How does 'Nanoha Takamachi-Harlaown', sounds to you?"

Nanoha smiled at her, tears slightly forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Perfect."

A/N: And just like that… it ends. It was really just short. And maybe meaningless fluff. But I just felt like writing it so… I guess… it won't hurt to be added into the NanoFate repertoire of this website is it? I hope you like it! I'd like you to consider it as a… how do I call this, tension breaker or something? Since it's really short and... Ehe~ fluffy (maybe.) So… please leave review *gets a jar filled with cookies* with cookies on top? *pulls out cutest kitty cat eyes* Well then, **Risa Arakawa** now taking off!


End file.
